She's Always a Woman
by abiholmes97
Summary: How did Rossi and Strauss meet? What was their life like before he came back to the BAU? How did their lives change when he rejoined the bureau? What happened when Erin told him he was a dad? Based on the song by Billy Joel as I feel that it summarises their relationship perfectly. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**1987**

 _'_ _She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes. She can ruin your faith with her casual lies. And she only reveals what she wants you to see. She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me.'_

David Rossi walked through the Grand Offices of the FBI in Quantico, Virginia with a smile on his face. He had divorced his second wife and he was a free agent again, doing what he loved best, putting evil men behind bars. He had just been phoned by Jason Gideon saying that they were needed in the Unit Head's office as they were due to meet the new Head of the BAU. Agent Thorpe had retired three weeks earlier.

 _"_ _About time too!" Gideon had said to Rossi when the news had made its way down to the Bunker. "Any longer and he would have been the fossilized head of the BAU!"_

 _Rossi had laughed and replied, "I wonder who they will give us this time?"_

 _"_ _I head Agent Childs was up for promotion." Gideon had remarked. "Although…"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _It could be you…" Gideon had looked over at Rossi and smiled._

 _"_ _Me?" Rossi was taken aback for a moment and then he laughed, "Gideon, I'm touched that you think that highly of me, but I hate the paperwork. And a desk job would take me out of the field!"_

 _Gideon laughed, "I hadn't thought of that. Maybe that wouldn't be the best idea!"_

 _"_ _You think?" Rossi had replied, smiling._

Rossi smiled as he remembered the conversation he had had with his partner. Gideon was doing much better in life than he was. He had a young son, Stephen, who was just coming up for 8 years old. He was happy, settled, grounded, whereas he was a wandering spirit, just trying to figure out what he wanted.

He made his way across to the office in question and pushed the door open. Gideon had made himself comfy on the sofa that rested against one of the walls. The room still smelled of old cigars and bourbon whiskey, just as it had while Thorpe was still in charge. Rossi crossed the room in two strides and flopped into the space next to Gideon.

"Hey." Said Gideon, "You look a mess!"

"Thanks!" Rossi replied, "A rushed divorce and an eight hour flight will do that to a person."

"So, you ended it with Hayden then?" asked Gideon sympathetically.

Rossi nodded, "It wasn't working. I wanted to continue my work in the BAU and Hayden didn't want to give up her career in Paris. I couldn't ask her to either, she loves that job and she's very good at it, so we ended things on mutual terms, but it was the best summer of my life."

Gideon smiled, "Maybe you shouldn't get married again. I mean, it obviously doesn't suit you!"

Rossi laughed, "You may be right there, my friend!" He looked around the room, "Where's the rest of the team?"

Gideon sighed, "Agent Thirsk is consulting on a case in Georgetown, Maldez is on vacation, golfing in Florida I believe and Agent Smith's wife had their baby earlier this morning."

Rossi sighed as well, "So we are the representatives of the BAU to meet our new section Chief?"

"That's about the sum of the matter." Gideon replied.

The two men sat and chatted for another few minutes until the door to the office opened again. In walked the Director of the FBI. Both Gideon and Rossi immediately got to their feet. The Director was accompanied by a young woman, possibly in her mid thirties. She had blonde hair and a round, gentle face but her eyes were set like steel. This was a woman not to be messed with.

"Agent's Rossi and Gideon, I would like you to meet SSA Erin Strauss, your new Section Chief." The Director stepped aside so that Erin could meet the two agents.

Rossi and Gideon looked at each other quickly. This had been far from what they had been expecting.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Gideon said politely, "I'm SSA Jason Gideon. I'm the unit chief of the BAU."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Agent Gideon," Erin replied, shaking his hand, "I've read your file. You have a pretty impressive record, Agent."

Gideon bowed his head, "Thank you, ma'am, but I'm here to do the job."

She nodded and then turned her attention to Rossi, "And that must make you, SSA David Rossi, am I right?"

Rossi nodded and offered his hand. She shook it, "Yes, ma'am, that's me."

"Pleasure to meet you. Like your co-worker, you have an impressive record and somewhat of a reputation about you." She smiled slightly, and her eyes sparkled for just a moment. It was a fraction of a second, but Rossi spotted it. He smiled back at her.

"Well, someone has to be the Agent with the reputation in this place."

The Director coughed, and Rossi looked up, unabashed. "If everything is ok here, Agent Strauss, I will leave you to get settled in. I have a meeting with the Presidential office in an hour that I cannot afford to be late for."

"Of course, sir." She shook his hand, "Thank you, once again, for this opportunity. It means a lot."

He nodded curtly and then left the room.

"Geez," said Gideon, "Would it kill him to smile?"

Erin laughed. It was like music to David's ears. He looked over at her again and their eyes met again. There was the sparkle and this time, they didn't break the connection.

"Well, I'm sure you have plenty to be getting on with, agents. I have a meeting with some of the other officials in the building in a half hour. Got to show the top boys who's in charge now!"

"We will let you get on, ma'am." Gideon said, heading towards the door. Rossi followed, "Welcome to the BAU, SSA Strauss!" And with that, the two men left the office.

Strauss smiled to herself. There was something about that Agent Rossi that sent her head spinning. Maybe it was the rugged American-Italian look he had going on, or maybe it was because she knew he was a player, the bad boy of the BAU. All she knew was, David Rossi was definitely on her mind.

Out in the corridor, Gideon looked at his partner and smiled, "Could you be any less obvious?"

"What?" asked Rossi innocently.

Gideon shook his head, "Nothing. But if we get a new Section Chief before the year is out, I know who to blame!"

The two men laughed and headed towards the bunker.

A few months later, David was having lunch in the garden behind the office compound. He liked to come here. It was quiet and peaceful there and he had even talked Thorpe into letting him plant a garden in the memory of his son. So, whenever he could, he would come and sit in the garden and think. The memories of his son were painful, but they also formed some of the best years of his life, when he was married to Carolyn. There was just something about her that he could never recreate if that was the right word. She was his first wife and they had truly loved each other but, like with all things, his job had got in the way. There had been times when he considered packing it all in and going after her again, but every time he came to thinking about it, he would think of some excuse and change his mind. Rossi was so lost in his own memories that he didn't hear the voice behind him say, "Excuse me, can I join you?" In fact, he didn't even know that he had company until the same voice shouted, "Look sharp, Agent!"

Rossi jumped out of his skin and turned around to see who had shouted. Standing above him, holding two cups of coffee was Erin Strauss and she was laughing. He had to see the funny side and so he joined in the laughter.

"You were pretty lost there, Agent." She said, smiling at him.

"Yeah. I was." He replied, "What are you doing out here?"

"Gideon told me where you liked to come for lunch and so I thought I would bring you a cup of coffee."

David smiled and took the drink. He patted the bench next to him, inviting her to sit down. "I'll have a word with Gideon about sharing my private spots with newbie Agents!"

She swatted his shoulder playfully, "I'll remind you that I am your boss, Agent Rossi!"

"Well then, Agent Strauss, I suppose I can share my spot with you."

"Please, call me Erin." She smiled.

"Dave." And they shook hands, again. He smiled, "So, tell me all about this reputation I am so famous for."

Erin smiled, and blushed slightly, "Well, you are noted to be a bit of a player. There's a rumor or belief that you might sleep your way to the top of the FBI!"

David laughed, "I think that's a bit ambitious even for me."

"Really?" she asked, smiling coyly at him, "You mean, you wouldn't sleep with me, just to have a shot at being Section Chief?"

Dave smiled at her, "No, I would sleep with you, because I think you're hot but not to get your job. Haven't you heard, I'm allergic to paperwork!"

Erin blushed at his words, but carried on with her conversation, "You married, Dave?"

"Recently divorced, second time. Why? You interested?"

Erin laughed again, and David felt his heart flutter, "No! I mean, I'm married, and I have a son and a baby daughter."

"Congratulations." He replied, smiling, even though he felt his heart sinking. "Married life and I are not deemed to be friends."

Erin smiled, "You never know, you might find her one day."

"I'll hold you to that!" he smiled.

Erin smiled back, "I look forward to it, Dave."

Then silence fell between them. They looked at each other. Rossi gazed into her eyes and he noticed that they were an amazing chocolate brown. He could have looked into them all day. He noticed that Erin was moving closer to him and he smiled. She smiled back. Rossi leaned in to close the gap and their lips met. It was like an explosion of fireworks and chemicals. Rossi deepened the kiss and the coffee cups fell to the ground as their hands rushed to touch the other and explore the new canvas before them. Erin's hands moved to his hair and she was surprised at how soft it was. Dave's found his way to her sides and he smiled as he felt her body tremble at his touch. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart.

"Wow, Agent Strauss, I thought you were married."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Things with Jason haven't been good for a while now," she bit her lip seductively, "and you've made me feel things that Jason never did."

He smiled. "I'm glad." And he pecked her on the lips.

She smiled, "I know a good hotel, not too far from here. Meet me there in an hour?"

Dave grinned, "Why, I never thought you'd ask!"

The two embraced for another passion filled kiss and Erin thought to herself, _'This could be the start of something amazing!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**1997**

 _'_ _She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you. She can ask for the truth, but she'll never believe you. And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free. Yeah, she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me.'_

Erin Strauss had been having an on-off affair with David Rossi for nearly a decade. She knew it was wrong. She knew she was married, but hell, David made her feel special, he made her feel like the woman she was. Jason could be controlling at times and she knew he liked their kids more than he liked her. David understood the politics of the job and knew why she did what she did. Jason never understood her career, never understood why she stayed in the job after having Amber. He wanted her to stay at home, like a sixties housewife. Erin couldn't imagine herself in that role. She had worked years to have a shot at becoming the Section Chief of the BAU and what was to stop her from becoming the Director one day.

David Rossi, on the other hand, was beginning to grow tired of the secret meet ups in the hotels and only being able to spend half an hour with the woman he secretly loved. He hadn't confessed to Erin how he felt yet, as he didn't want to ruin what they had. He knew that if he told her, she would want to break things off as she couldn't or wouldn't leave her husband and she knew that he wouldn't want to be in a relationship that had no future.

No future.

It was funny. David wasn't one to often think about the future, but he found himself thinking about it more and more. What was his future? Was he destined to sit behind a desk as Unit Chief one day? Was he always going to be in the FBI? He used to think he was always going to be in the Marines, but that didn't happen. Would he and Erin finally make a go of things or would they always be each other's booty call? Someone to have sex with when the job got too tough and you needed someone to understand or talk to. That's all they were, job sex stress relievers, friends with benefits if you will. But deep down, Rossi wanted something more.

The years had flown by quickly. Serial killers and rapists didn't stop for anything. As soon as the eighties were over, the nineties began. Strauss was still in command and the relentless pile of cases never went down. The team would grow and deplete, some Agents would stay to complete training and get the hours, others would stay for a year or two and then move on. But the unmovable force at the helm of the ship was Gideon and Rossi. They had both earned the nickname, 'Godfather's of the BAU' having both been a part of its founding. Neither one saw themselves leaving the job anytime soon.

Or that was what Rossi had thought.

1997 had started off like any normal year. Rossi had taken some personal time over the new year to go and visit his family in Italy. His mother had moved back over there at the height of the Vietnam campaign and his sister had been born out there. She had come across to the states for her college degree but had since moved back to care for their aging mother. His father had died years ago. D.C was cold compared to Italy, and he had made a mental note to buy some warmer clothes once he had got settled back into work. He remembered clearly, the feeling of dread as he walked back into the FBI Academy building in late January. Since the growth of the BAU, the Director had moved them out of the bunker and into their own floor in 1995. There was also a new recruit to the BAU, Agent Hotchner, an experienced and very capable agent that they had prized away from the Seattle field office. Rossi admired Hotchner. He had worked with him previously on the cold Tommy Yates case and he knew that he was destined for high office one of these days.

David sighed as he walked over to his small, over crowded desk. It was piled high with cases files and notes, but he didn't care. He would get them done eventually or he would get another agent to do it for him, he would just sign them off. He placed his bag down at his feet and sat down. He went to grab the nearest case file when he looked down at his desk. There was a note placed in the centre of the desk. He recognised the handwriting and smiled.

 _Agent Rossi,_

 _I need to see you in my office ASAP._

 _Please do not keep me waiting._

 _SSA Strauss, BAU Section Chief._

Rossi got up from his desk and left the main area as quickly as he could without running. He knew the way to Erin's office like the back of his hand. It was usually his first port of call once the team arrived back from a case. He would feign needing the bathroom as it was on the way so that the team didn't ask questions and they were usually all gone by the time he got back to the office. He'll admit it, as bored as he sometimes got with the secrecy and the hiding, he still got excited every time he got a note from Erin asking to meet somewhere. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see where he was going, and he walked straight into another Agent.

"Hey!" the Agent said angrily, "Watch where you're… Rossi? Is that you?"

Dave looked up and found that he was looking into the handsome but tired face of Jack Garrett. His face broke into a smile, "Hey Jack! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"No worries, you looked lost in thought!"

Rossi laughed, "Well, you know the job!" The two men shook hands, "How's that wife of yours?" Rossi asked Jack.

"Who, Karen? She's fine." He replied. "We're expecting our fourth child in the fall!"

"Wow! Congratulations, man." And he shook Garrett's hand again.

"Thanks! She's a trooper, my Karen, and even with this job, we manage to make it work!"

"Its amazing how you manage that! I can't even keep one relationship in my life!"

Jack smiled at his friend. "You'll get there one day!"

"Thanks, Jack, but I'm good as a single man right now."

"You'll have to come round to ours sometime for dinner. I know Karen would love to see you. I don't think she's seen you since the wedding and you can meet Ryan, Josie and RJ too!"

"I'd love to. Let me give you my phone number and we can arrange a date." Rossi quickly scribbled down his number and handed it to Jack, "It was lovely to bump into you again, Jack and I'll see you soon?"

"Sure!" he replied smiling. Rossi waved goodbye and walked off in the direction of Strauss's office.

It didn't take him long to get there and, after opening the first door that led to a small waiting room, he rapped his knuckles on the main door.

"Come in!" came the voice from within.

Rossi didn't need telling twice. He pushed the door open and was greeted by Strauss throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full in the mouth. Rossi smiled against her and returned the kiss, moving them forward so that he could shut the door. Erin broke the kiss and smiled up at him.

"Hey!" she smiled, breathlessly.

"Hey yourself!" he replied, tucking a stray hair behind her head.

"I missed you!" and she kissed him again.

"I can tell!" he smiled, "Your note was very insistant!"

"Well," she smirked, "I couldn't wait much longer to see you!"

"How were your holidays?" he asked her, moving over to the sofa and sitting down.

"They were ok, thank you. Amber loved the notepad and pens you got her and James hasn't stopped playing baseball with his new mit!"

Rossi smiled, "They were only small gifts…"

"Dave, they were perfect, honestly." She touched his shoulder, softly, "And I loved my new necklace."

"I had to get you something for Christmas, I just couldn't not get you anything."

She nodded understandingly. "I loved it, David."

Dave rested his forehead on hers. He loved her but he couldn't say it.

"Something on your mind?" she asked, kicking her shoes off.

Dave sighed, "Just work." He smiled a little, "Things just seem so much calmer over in Italy. I don't have to worry about anything. Its just me, a good bottle of wine and some good food!"

Erin smiled, "Maybe I can help you feel better?"

Dave smiled back, "Oh yeah?"

Erin leaned over and kissed him behind the ear. She then tilted her head to one side. Seeing no change in her lovers face, she kissed him behind the other ear. Dave began to relax. He took her by the shoulders and laid her down on the sofa. He began to kiss her, softly at first but then the passion and the heat began to build and so the kiss became more heated. He pulled his shirt off and flung it across the room. She smirked and unbuttoned the top of her blouse. David could wait that long and he pulled it off over the top of her head. Erin reached back up and pulled their lips together in a lasting embrace.

An hour later, Dave was trying to find his clothes scattered around the floor of the office. He smiled as he found Erin's panties hidden under the desk. Once he had found all his clothes, he quickly got dressed again and kissed her again.

"Bye Erin." And he left the office.

The two lovers didn't see each other again for a while. Rossi had a lot of cases and he was also teaching in the academy. This was maybe the part of his job that he liked the most. Seeing all the bright and shiny new FBI agents being their training without realizing what the job will do to them and how different they will look and feel by the end of the year. Rossi also loved sharing his knowledge that he had accumulated over the years. Gideon was always telling him that he should write down what he knew. He had to admit that it sounded like a good idea and maybe one day he would sit down and write about the men and women that he had put behind bars and why he did what he did. Maybe, one day.

Then, after a month and a half of radio silence, Rossi's desk phone rang.

"This is Agent Rossi." He said as he picked it up.

 _Dave, it's Erin, I need to talk to you._

"Sure, I'll be up in five minutes."

 _No. Not in the office. I'll meet you in David's garden._ And she hung up.

Dave looked down at the phone, wondering why they weren't meeting in the office. Shrugging, he picked up his jacket and headed out to the garden.

He found Erin pacing up and down, a mug of tea in her hand.

"Hey. You ok?" he asked her, walking over and grabbing her arm. She turned to face him. She had been crying. Her eyes were swollen and red and he could see where her make up had run. "Erin, what's up?"

She sighed, "Dave, we have to stop."

Dave looked at her, "What?"

"Us, this, what we are doing. It has to stop."

"I know what you said, I just can't believe it."

"Dave, come on, you knew this would happen one day. What did you think, we could go on like this forever?"

"No… yes… I don't know what I thought."

"Dave, its toxic. Its destroying everything around us. It's not good for either of our careers. What if someone found out? I'm a woman in charge of a team full of men, my position couldn't be in more jeproady."

"So that's the reason. We're ending this because you are worried about your job?"

"Yes… No… Well, its not the only reason."

"Then what is it Erin, because I thought we were good. I know we haven't seen each other for a while, but that's nothing new. We both knew that the job would mean that we couldn't see each other all the time but we made it work."

"It's not that, its…"

"Come on, Erin, your killing me here!"

Erin paused. She couldn't tell him, not like this. She had to lie. It was the only way. "Jason found out. He's threatening to leave if I don't end things. I want to keep my family together Dave, I have to. It's all I have going for me, my children are my world."

Dave got up. "Well, I hope it goes well for you, Erin, I really do."

"Dave…"

"No, no, you've made my position in your life quite clear."

"David, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Like you said, we're toxic, we don't work, it's never going to go anywhere. Goodbye Erin." And he walked back into the building.

Back at his desk, he sat, and he thought. Then he picked up the phone and made a call. He then typed up a letter of resignation and went to talk to Gideon. Gideon was sad to see his friend go but understood why. Dave would make a successful career as a writer. He even let Dave take some old case files to help start him off. They shook hands and promised to stay in touch. He then goes back to his desk and packs up his things.

The next morning, he drives into the office with a letter in his hand. He walks into Erin's office and knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply, he opens the door and walks up to the desk.

"I've quit." He told her bluntly.

"I heard." She said, looking at him. "Agent Gideon told me this morning. He also told me that you were leaving to become a writer."

He shrugged, "I've had a few ideas over the years. I think its time to start writing them down."

"So, why did you come in here?" she asked, "To gloat, to make it seem like your ego wasn't wounded. Cause, let's be honest David, that's why your really leaving. You can't have the rest of the bureau knowing that you were the one who got dumped and not the one who did the dumping."

"No, Erin. I came because I loved you. I was falling in love with you and you went and ended it. But I thought I should tell you that in person." He paused and looked at her. She looked slightly stunned but quickly composed herself. "I wrote a letter of resignation just for you." He handed her the letter. She took it and placed it on her desk.

"Thank you David." She said quietly. "I'll miss you around here."

Dave smiled, "I'll miss you too Erin."

"Good luck with the whole book writing thing!"

"Thanks." And he left the office.

Erin looked down at her desk. The letter from Dave was placed there. She picked it up and placed it in her draw. There was another piece of paper in there and she lifted that one out. She unfolded it and looked at the letters.

 _Mrs. E. Strauss._

 _Date of Birth: 12-14-1959_

 _Test to confirm pregnancy ordered: 02-17-1997_

 _Test results: Pregnant._

 _Please arrange a consult with your gynecologist at the earliest convenience._


	3. Chapter 3

**2007**

 _'_ _And she'll promise you more than the garden of Eden. Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding. But she brings out the best and the worst you can be. Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me.'_

Ten years had passed since that day in Erin's office, when David had confessed his love for her and she had hidden the true reason why she had broken things off. Erin had given birth to a healthy baby daughter, three days after her 39th birthday. Luckily, she had managed to pass her off as Jason's as she was born with brilliantly blonde hair, like her mothers. The only thing that resembled David was her eyes, she had the Rossi eyes. Erin had no idea how long she could fool Jason for. She knew that as her daughter grew up, she would become more and more like her father, all of her kids had. Jason and Erin named their daughter Jessica Andrea Strauss. Jessica was Jason's choice of name and Erin chose Andrea as a nod to her daughter's father. Andrea was the name of David's little sister and by naming her daughter after her, it was as though he had a part of David with her, always.

Erin took a year out after Jessica was born. She was older than she was when she had had James and Amber, and she could definitely feel it. She was tired all the time. She tried to keep up with James who then 9 and Amber who was fast approaching 6. Jason wasn't much help. He would take James and Amber out and get them hyper on sugar, so much so that Erin couldn't get them to calm down, not matter how hard she tried. Her home life wasn't great and things were about to get even worse for her.

When Jessica turned 6 at the end of 2003, Jason suggested that the family should go to Disney World in Florida. Both James and Amber were excited but Jess was beside herself. She loved everything Disney and repeatedly told her mom that she was going to be a princess when she was older. They had a lovely two weeks soaking in the sunshine of Orlando. Jason and Erin tried to put on a good face but neither of them could deny that they were growing apart. They had several explosive arguments when the kids were asleep and once or twice, Jason would storm out of the hotel. The main reason for these fights was that little Jess, her sweet little Jess, no longer looked like her siblings. Her hair colour had changed, going from light brown like Jason's to a deep, dark brown like David's. She also tanned faster than anyone in her family and Jason was beginning to grow suspicious. He would confront Erin about it every night and most of the time, she could talk her way out of an argument, until their last night down in Florida. Jason wouldn't let up and a tired and emotionally strung out Erin finally admitted to her decade long affair and how Jessica wasn't his child. Jason had yelled himself hoarse at Erin and she just sat there, unmoving. Jason had stormed out again. Erin sat in the middle of the bed for what seemed like hours. She didn't know what was going to happen now, but she would make the most of it, she always did.

To her amazement, Jason was pleasant and warm the next day as they flew back to Virginia. He treated Jess as he always did but she couldn't help but think that something was up. And it was. Unbeknownst to her, Jason had been manipulating and abusing Jessica in their own home. This was a side that Erin hadn't seen coming. Jessica was nine when Erin found out and moved her across the city to Bethsaida. She was further away from work, but she was away from Jason and Jess was safe. That's when Erin started drinking as well. She couldn't cope with the way her life had turned out and drinking seemed like the only escape. She filed for a divorce from Jason and began a fresh life with Jess. James and Amber had opted to stay with their father. James would be started college soon anyway and Amber doted on Jason. Life had completely changed for Erin in the past decade.

David Rossi on the other hand, had been living life to the full. He had been married and divorced for a third and what he swore was a final time. He had become a successful and best-selling author, making himself a fortune. He based himself in Potomac Heights. There was something about Maryland that kept him here, maybe it was Erin, maybe it was the bureau, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave the area. From the outside, you could say that David was living the high life and things were going great. But on the inside, he wasn't doing so good.

His nightmares had started again. Always the same. He would wake up in a cold sweat, in the middle of the night, after hearing a child scream. He knew what it was. The twentieth anniversary of a case that had gone cold was coming up. Three children had been found in their house, with their parents murdered in the cruelest way. He had even bought the house from their grandmother when she died. There was just something about the case that he couldn't shake. He needed to close it and the only way to do that was to re-join the BAU. So he made the call.

As he got dressed the morning of his meeting with Strauss, their history played like a tape in his head. He hadn't seen her for ten years, he had no idea how her life had played out or how she was. The only contact that he had with her was when he sent her a copy of his latest book. He made sure that Erin was the first person to receive a copy, no matter what. He didn't know why, but he did it. He looked at himself in the mirror as he straightened his tie and he was reminded of his first day on the job.

 _"_ _Always look professional," Gideon told him, "We may be a new branch of the FBI but we should look the part. Show the guys in the head office that we mean business."_

Rossi knew that Gideon had finally retired, he knew that the team was a man down. Agent Hotchner was now in charge and that he wouldn't be in control. But that didn't matter to him. He needed to be a part of the team so that he could get access to this case and finally solve it.

He drove the familiar route down to Quantico, listening to Billy Joel the whole way down. He parked in the car park, locked his car and headed back into the building that had been his life for over twenty years. He signed in at the desk and refused an agent's help to find Strauss' office. He knew where it was. He knocked on the door, as he had done so many times before then.

"Come in!" came a voice he had not heard in 10 years.

He pushed open the door. Erin was sat behind her desk, there was no friendly greeting or a run to the door. She was busy writing in a case file. On the shelf behind her were photos of a child he didn't recognise. She had dark brown hair, rosy cheeks and eyes that looked familiar. She had also kept all of his books and had them arranged in order behind her as well. The office seemed lighter than it had back in the nineties, maybe she had redecorated.

He coughed to announce his presence. Erin looked up from her work. "Agent Rossi." She said curtly, offering him a seat.

"Agent Strauss." He replied, sitting down. There was silence between them for a while as they looked at each other. Erin was surprised at how young he still looked. She was nearing 50 now and he had been a few years older than him but he didn't look it. Sure, he had tints of grey in his hair and goatee, but he didn't look a day older from when they had said goodbye.

"Retirement seems to have suited you." She commented, trying to keep her voice level.

"Is that your way of saying I look good, because you look amazing Erin." He replied, smiling. Erin kept her face straight. "How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been fine." She replied, "Jason and I divorced last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, you're not." And she smiled slightly.

Dave cocked his head a little, "True, but it's not something I would have wished on you." He pointed at the photos behind her, "Who's the kid?"

Erin looked behind her, cursing that she had forgotten to take them down, "That's my baby girl, Jessica." She replied.

"I thought you had two kids?" he asked, confused.

"Well, now I have three." She replied, curtly.

"You know, she looks a lot like Andrea did at that age…" he commented.

Erin looked down at her hands, composed herself and then looked up, "You must be imagining things, David."

Silence fell among them again.

"You know, I really don't understand this David." She said finally.

"What's there to understand, Erin?" he asked, with an emphasis on her name.

"You've been retired for nearly ten years."

"The BAU is a man down, I'm offering to help."

"You've written, how many books? World tours? Speaking engagements? Big pay day consultations?" she asked, coldly. David took one of the frames off her desk and looked at it. She sighed, "You've made quite a name for yourself."

"Well, this is getting boring." He said, his voice light.

"You know, you won't be in charge. Agent Hotchner is the Unit Chief and I'll be seeking his endorsement."

"I'm not looking for anyone's permission here!" he protested.

Erin looked at him for a moment. "So you're coming in, in a subordinate position…"

"Is that a question?" Rossi asked her, slightly bemused now. In his eyes, she was going out of her way to make sure he didn't come back. Why?

"The question is," she continued, "why?"

"To help!" Rossi made sure he put emphasis on his words this time. Why wouldn't she believe him?

Erin stared at him again and leaned back in her chair, "A completely selfless act?" she asked, mockingly.

Rossi stood up and Erin followed, "Is that so hard to believe?" he asked her.

"Yes." Was her reply.

Dave looked at her, "I missed you too Erin." He said.

Erin just looked at him and handed him his new credentials. "You'll meet the team tomorrow." She said, escorting him out. She shut the door behind him and let out a breath she didn't know she was keeping. She stood for a minute and looked around her office. The frame that he had picked up was misplaced so she crossed the room and readjusted it. She looked down at it and smiled. It was a photo that she and Jess had taken recently. They had been on a trip to New York, just the two of them and they had asked a passerby to take a photo of them on a bench in Central Park. Jessica's smile lit up the whole picture. It had been a while since she had seen her daughter smile like that, not since the whole Jason disaster and Erin was so pleased she was finally getting her life back on track. She had a good group of friends now, and her best friend, Ashley Seaver was a literal Godsend. The two girls were inseparable. Jess also got along with Hotchner's kid, Jack and she was doting on little Henry Jareau. Jess had come a long way in the last year and the last thing Erin needed was her real dad showing up on the scene.

The next day, Erin took Rossi to meet the rest of the team and was surprised at how friendly Hotchner and Rossi were, but she forgot that they had been friendly before Dave decided to retire. She left the team to it and went back to work. The next thing she knew, Jess was running into the office.

"Mommy, mommy!" she cried, running up to the desk. Erin looked up startled by the sudden noise. "Mommy!" she said again, grinning from ear to ear.

She smiled at her daughter, "What has got you so excited, sweetie?" she asked, moving from her desk to her sofa. Jess walked over and sat next to her.

"Ashley's mommy said she can have her birthday party at the mall!" Jess replied, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Wow! That's so exciting!" Erin smiled, looking down at Jess. Her brown hair was tied back in plaits that had been perfect when Erin had done them that morning but were now beginning to come out.

"I know! Her mom said she could invite two people and she's asked me and Emma Garrett!" she looked at her mom with her big brown eyes, "Can I go, mom, can I?"

"Oh honey, of course you can go!"

Jess pretty much squealed in excitement. "Thank you, mommy, thank you!" and she threw her arms around her mom. Erin laughed and hugged her back.

"So, other than the big party news, how was the rest of school?"

"Pretty good. Math and English were pretty boring but then in Geography, we had a states capital test and I got all of them!"

"Oh wow, baby, that's amazing!" Erin replied, "You know, I'm just so proud of you!"

Jess rolled her eyes and smiled, "Mom, you tell me that everyday, regardless of what I've done!"

Erin smiled, "Well, that's because it's true!" and she tapped the end of her daughter's nose affectionately. "Have you got any homework to do tonight?"

Jess nodded, "I have some history work and some science work to do."

Erin nodded, "Well, if you get it all done before we go home, we can get ice cream for after dinner!"

Jess' eyes lit up in delight, "Can I go visit Spence and Morgan before I start?" she asked.

"Sure, you can, but don't be too long!" she called as her daughter ran out of the office. Erin smiled. She and the team may have a complicated history but Jess doted on some of the members of the team. Erin didn't mind either. Jess needed all the role models she could get, missing a brother and sister and now her father.

Jess ran as fast as she could from her mom's office to just outside the bull pen. She looked in through the glass windows and smiled. Spencer, Morgan and Emily were all sat in there. She pulled the door open and ran straight to Derek and jumped into his lap.

"Omph!" Morgan made a sound something like a balloon being deflated and then he laughed, "Hey, if it isn't little miss Strauss!"

Jess smiled, "Hey Derek!" and she wrapped her hands round his neck in a hug. Derek hugged the little girl back, smiling. He didn't know if he would ever have his own family, but watching Jessie grow up was an amazing experience.

"How have you been?" he asked her, as she relinquished her grip on him.

Jess smiled, "I've been good. I got all the state capitals in a test today!"

"You got all of them?" he asked, smiling.

Jess nodded.

"Well, that is just fantastic, little brain box! Hey pretty boy!" He called over to Reid.

Reid looked up, "What?"

"You've got some competition!"

Spence looked over and saw Jess with him, "Oh hi, Jess. I didn't see you there!"

Jess shrugged, "I'm small so that's not hard!"

"So what's this about me having competition?" he asked her.

"I got all the state capitals right in a test today!" she beamed.

"Capital of Rhode Island?" he asked, looking at her.

"Providence!" she replied.

"Tennessee?"

"Nashville!" she smiled, "You gotta make 'em harder than that!"

Spence thought for a minute, "Alaska?"

Jess thought hard for a second, then she snapped her fingers, "Juneau!"

Spence nodded, smiling, "Touche, Jess. Maybe I do have competition around here!"

Jess smiled, "It's ok, Spence, you can still be the inhouse genius of the BAU!"

Spencer smiled and then waved over at Emily. She walked over to join the crowd.

"Hey Jessica!" she smiled.

"Hey Em!" and Jess gave her a hug. The four of them chatted and laughed. Hotchner came out and stood on the rail to watch. Erin had asked him if it was ok if Jess got to know the members of his team. She hadn't told him why but there was a look in her eye that said something was up so he had allowed it, and it turns out that it wasn't a bad idea.

Rossi had been sat in his office when he heard all the noise outside his room. He got up to see what all the fuss was about. He saw Hotchner stood on the walkway and he joined him.

"Hey." Said Hotch as Rossi joined him.

"Hey." Replied Rossi, "I came out to see what all the noise was."

Hotchner smiled, "Oh yeah. You'll get used to this. Everyday, at four in the afternoon, she'll come and join us for fifteen minutes and then she'll leave."

"Who is she?" Rossi asked him.

"That's Jessica. Jessica Strauss."

Rossi looked at the little girl, talking with the agents. "How… how old is she?"

Hotch looked at her, "She's nine, but she'll be ten in December" he paused, "Strauss announced she was pregnant three months after you left. She didn't tell you?"

Rossi shook his head, "She didn't say a thing." And he left Hotch standing there. He made his way down into the bull pen.

"Ah!" said Emily, as she saw Dave make his way over to them, "Jessica, allow me to introduce our newest recruit," She gestured at Dave, "Jess, this is David Rossi!"

Jess smiled up at him and Dave was reminded of his little sister again, "Nice to meet you David Rossi!"

Dave couldn't help but smile, "Hello there, Jess. It's nice to meet you. I hear that you hang out here after school."

She nodded, "My mom thinks that it's a good idea seeing as I don't see my dad or my brother and sister that often."

"That's a good idea your mom had." He smiled.

"Do you know my mom?" Jess asked, tilting her head.

"We've worked together before, yes." Dave replied. "But we didn't talk after I left ten years ago…"

"Why?" the little girl asked.

"Well…" but he was interrupted before he could reply.

"Jessica, time to do your homework!" Erin Strauss had entered the BAU, looking for her daughter.

"Shoot!" she smiled, "I lost track of the time. It was nice to meet you David!" She called as she ran across the room, waving.

Rossi couldn't help but wave back. "Yeah, you to, kiddo, you to." And he went back to his office, smiling to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**2013**

 _'_ _She is frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel. She can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool. But she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree. And the most she will do is throw shadows at you. But she's always a woman to me.'_

Six years had passed since David Rossi had joined the BAU and in that time, he had lost a friend, had that friend come back from the "dead", hosted a dinner for his adopted family, lost his first wife to ALS, seen a woman he loved greatly battle alcoholism, host a wedding and he had finally gotten the woman of his dreams. He still couldn't believe it. The morning where he found himself waking up with Erin Strauss in his arms were the best mornings. And Jess was a great kid. Erin had explained to him what Jason had done to her and he saw red every time he imagined or attempted to see what Jason had done to her. He treated Jess as if she was his own. He loved her and cherished every memory that he made with her.

Erin couldn't believe that she had let David Rossi back into her life. Had she not learnt her lesson? But she couldn't help it. There was something about David that sent her crazy. And he really seemed to have changed. He was loving and doting and he was great with Jessie. He had even cried when she told him what Jason had done to her. His heart was definetly in the right place this time. She loved the mornings that she would wake up in his arms, she loved the nights even more. It was like nothing had changed. It was like they were back in the eighties and falling in love all over again. But she knew she would have to burst the bubble. She would have to tell him eventually. Sometimes, she could swear that she caught him looking at Jessica strangely, as if he were trying to figure something out. It was the look he gave when he was trying to profile a suspect. She couldn't leave him hanging anymore. She just had to get up the courage and do it. But she had to tell Jess first.

She made her plan. The team were away on a case in Missouri. She figured they would be gone for a while. She decided that she would pick Jess up from school on the day she would tell her. They would go for coffee together and Erin would tell her. It was that simple. Or at least, she hoped it would be.

The big day arrived and Erin was at the school gates to meet her daughter. Jess had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her dark brown hair bounced in natural curls as she walked towards her mother, school bag over her shoulder, the latest book she was reading tucked under her arm. She smiled as she saw her mom and she embraced Erin in a warm hug.

"Hey, mom!" she said.

"Hey!"

"Why are you picking me up? I usually head home or to Dave's and then Ashley's mom drives me down to the bureau."

Erin smiled, "I thought we'd go for coffee together. There's something I need to talk to you about." She walked back towards the car.

"Sounds ominous!" Jess smiled, "It's nothing to do with David is it?" she asked, "You guys are still good, right?"

"Me and Dave are fine!" Erin said, getting into the car. Jess dumped her bag on the backseat and joined her mom. "But it has everything to do with David Rossi." And they drove off.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up at a Starbucks and headed in. Erin ordered an espresso and Jess got an iced latte. They headed over to a seat by the window and sat down.

"So, come on mom. What's this all about?" Jess asked, impatient to see what the big news was.

Erin sighed. "Almost sixteen years ago, to the day, I found out I was pregnant. I was surprised to say the least, I was almost 38, I thought I was too old to have any more kids, but there I was, pregnant. I was happy, I had always wanted a big family but Jason… well, Jason was happy the way we were."

"I bet he was surprised when you told him?" Jess asked, looking down at the table. She didn't like to think about Jason if she could help it.

"Just a little." Erin smiled at Jess. "But that didn't matter because I was happy. So happy. And then, nine months later, I was holding this beautiful bundle in my arms, my very own Jessica."

Jess smiled, "I know all this mom, what's it got to do with David?"

Erin smiled, "Everything." She said, "Haven't you wondered why you look so different to Amber, or to James? Why you have dark hair when they have blonde? Why your skin is slightly darker than theirs, especially when you tan?"

Jess put down her drink and looked at her mom, "What are you saying?"

Erin sighed and looked dead at Jess, "I'm saying that David Rossi is your father."

Jess sat there, stunned. David Rossi was her dad, her actually biological father. "He's my dad?" she asked, not sure whether to believe it or not.

Erin nodded, "David and I had an on again, off again affair all the way through the nineties. We were always careful and then one time we weren't."

"David is my dad?" she asked again, somehow thinking that if she continuously repeated the fact it would sink in and become real. "He's my actual dad?"

Erin smiled, "I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but…"

Jess looked up at her mom, "Jason?" she asked.

Erin nodded, sadly, "He found out when you were six, when we went on that trip to Florida."

Jess' eyes widened in shock, "Is that why…"

Erin nodded, "I had no idea that's what he would do, Jess. I promise. If I had known, I would have moved us out as soon as I told him."

Jess smiled, "It's not your fault, mom. Jason was an evil man. What he did was neither your fault nor Dave's."

Erin's eyes welled with tears. Jess always managed to surprise her. It didn't matter what she had been through, she always saw the best in people.

"Does Dave know?" Jess asked.

Erin shook her head, "I wanted to tell you first."

Jess smiled, "Thanks mom!"

Erin breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" asked Jessie, smiling.

"I'm just relieved that you are talking all of this so well."

Jess smiled, "Well, it's the best news you could ever give me. I have a father, not just Jason, but an actual father, who despite not knowing that he is my father, treats me as though I was his daughter."

Erin smiled, "Well, thank you anyway!" she took a sip of her coffee. "So, tell me all about your day. I want to know everything. Unless it involves Jack, you can leave that bit out!" and they both laughed.

The rest of the week passed smoothly. Jess asked all sorts of questions about Dave. What he was like back in the day, what his favourite things were, etc. She was just burning with questions. And Erin tried to answer them, smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm for her dad. They had made plans for when Dave got back. Jess had arranged to stay at Ashley's after spending the day with Jack (Erin and Aaron wouldn't let them stay with each other, much to their annoyance!). Erin had gotten all the photos of Jess that she had down from the attics, ready to show Dave. She was excited but nervous. She knew she was doing the right thing, but at the same time she was worried of how he would react. Would he be mad at her for not telling him? Had he already figured it out? He was one of the best profilers on the team, surely, he worked it out. She had been so emotional that day, and he knew how old Jess was, he could have counted backwards and figured it out. She was being silly. Dave would be the same as Jess, he would be happy, wouldn't he?

She was about to find out.

Erin dropped Jess off at school that morning and dropped her overnight bag at Mrs Seaver's on her way into work. It saved Jess carrying it around school all day. Then she began the hour-long drive down to Quantico. She knew she could have found somewhere closer to the office, but there was a chance that Jason might find them there. She didn't mind the drive actually. She would put the radio on or some CD of Jess that was lying around in the car. One day, she had gotten in the car and put the CD on, only to have someone start rapping at her. Jessica's taste in music was eccentric to say the least. Anyway, this time she was safe. She got in the car, turned the engine and found that the 'Backstreet Boys' were the last thing her daughter had listened to.

An hour later, she found herself pulling into the FBI Academy at Quantico, Virginia. She walked into the building, put her bag in her office and headed out to the bull pen. Dave had text to say that they were on their way back but had not text to say if they were back. She looked through the glass doors and saw that the bullpen was indeed, empty. She retraced her steps and headed off to Penelope Gracia's office. It wasn't too far from Erin's, so it wasn't out of her way. She rapped on her door and opened it.

"SSA Strauss!" Garcia said, a little surprised.

"Ms Garcia." Replied the Erin, smiling. "Do you know the team's ETA yet?"

"They left Kansas City airport four hours ago ma'am, they should be here in around 2 hours."

Erin smiled at Penelope, "Thank you. Could you send Agent Rossi to my office, as soon as he gets back?"

"Sure thing." And Erin left her to it.

2 hours later, David Rossi and the rest of the BAU entered the familiar building, entered the familiar lift and rode it to the sixth floor. When the doors opened, there was the familiar sight of Penelope waiting for them.

"Hey baby girl!" Derek smiled when he saw Garcia stood there.

Garcia smiled, "Welcome home, family!"

"Good to be home!" said Reid.

"I'm starving!" said JJ.

"Ooh, me too!" said Blake.

"I'm buying!" said Rossi, looking at his honourary family.

"Oh!" said Garcia, remembering, "Strauss wants to see you in her office!"

Rossi smiled, "Thanks, Penelope!" and he headed off in the direction of her office,

"Don't have too much fun!" Morgan called after him. Rossi just waved as he rounded the corner.

He wondered what was up as he walked the familiar route to Erin's office. They had made plans to meet at his house in Potomac Heights. She wasn't even supposed to be in today. He racked his brain to see if he had forgotten an anniversary or something but he couldn't think of one. His thoughts brought him straight to her door and he let himself in.

"Hey honey, I'm home!" he smiled. He couldn't resist using that line.

Erin smiled, "Hey, welcome back!"

"It's good to be back!" he smiled.

"Bad case?" she asked, going and sitting on her sofa. Rossi joined her.

"Not really. I just missed my girls!" and he kissed her softly. Erin returned the kiss. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing's up. Why do you ask?" she replied, smiling.

"We made plans to meet at my house tonight and your not supposed to be in today."

"Well, I thought I would surprise you!" she replied.

"Consider me surprised!" and he kissed her again.

"There was one thing I wanted to talk to you about." She confessed, once they had broken apart.

"Aha!" Rossi exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Erin smiled, "It's about Jess."

"What about her?" he asked, concerned.

"It's about her father…"

"Jason? Why what's he done? I swear to God, if that son of a bitch has touched her again…"

"David, calm down. It's not about Jason."

Rossi looked confused, "But you just said it was about her father?"

"Jason's not her father."

"Jason's not her father? But… I don't…" he spluttered.

"Dave," Erin sighed, "You're her father."

Rossi just looked at her.

"Dave?" Erin was worried now, "Dave say something?"

"I'm Jessica's father?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Since I found out I was pregnant. I was only sleeping with one man, so I knew who it was."

"So that's why you broke things off?" He asked.

Erin nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said, holding her hands, "We could have worked things through!"

Erin sighed, "I couldn't tell you. The David Rossi of 1997 wasn't like the David Rossi now. You were busy with your job and I knew you had been writing books in your free time. A kid would have held you back. I was also trying to keep my family from falling apart, and I thought that if Jason thought Jess was his, he might stick around. As it turned out, he was a jerk anyway!"

Dave looked at her, amazed.

"I'm sorry that I kept that from you, that I prevented you from being a father, but I had to make the right call for my family."

Dave kissed her. Erin was taken aback. She had expected shouting and fighting, not this.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You did an amazing job with Jess. And you're right. I would have made your life ten times harder. But thank you for telling me." He kissed her, "I'd like to be her dad now, if you'll let me."

Tears fell out the sides of Erin's face as she smiled, "Of course! I'd like that more than anything, and I think Jess would too!"

"I love you, Erin Strauss."

"I love you too, David Rossi!" and they kissed again.

They were like that for sometime, both enjoying the moment. When they broke apart, Erin rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I got the photo's of Jess growing up if you want to see them?"

Dave looked at her, "Of course. Do you have them here?"

She nodded and went over to her desk draw. She opened it and pulled out three big photo albums.

Dave opened the first one. Inside the front cover was a picture of his daughter, only a few hours old. Dave looked at her birth information;

 _My name is: Jessica Andrea Strauss._

 _I was born on: December 17_ _th_ _1997 at 05.55_

 _My parents are: Erin Strauss and David Rossi._

 _I weighed: 6lbs 15oz_

David looked at her.

"Jason never saw these, so I knew I could put who her real father was." Erin explained.

"You named her after my sister?" he asked.

Erin nodded, "I wanted to be reminded that she was your kid and not Jason's."

Dave touched her arm and smiled, "Thank you." He said simply, and Erin knew in his heart that he meant it. They spent the next few hours, pouring over photo's of Jess' life. David felt like he had known Jess all her life. She never seemed to stop smiling, lighting up every photo she was in. Erin was glad that David had taken it so well. She couldn't stop smiling, watching David look over the photos, smiling and laughing. She felt in her heart that all was well, everything was as it should be. She had her man, she had her daughter. It felt like her life was complete. If you had told her after Jason that this is how her life would be, she wouldn't have believed it, and now she was living it.


	5. Chapter 5

**2018**

 _'_ _Oh, she takes care of herself, she can wait if she wants. She's ahead of her time. Oh, she never gives out and she never gives in. She just changes her mind.'_

Five years passed and the recently founded 'Strauss-Rossi' family were going from strength to strength. Jess and Erin moved into Rossi's mansion in Potomac Heights a year after the revelations were made. Both women loved living there. Jess would sit and study or read for hours in the garden, Erin would take walks around the land arm in arm with David. If the weather was nice, they would sit and eat in the garden. In the winter, they would sit in the living room by the fire, chatting, reading, playing games or whatever took their fancy. Erin couldn't believe it. She finally had the family she wanted, finally had the life she wanted. Dave made sure that neither she nor Jess wanted for anything. When Jess had her high school finals, Dave let her use his study or his office at the bureau.

Jess graduated High School with a 4.2 GPA and got accepted into Princeton college. And that was it. She was off to live her life away from home. Dave found it hard at first. He had just gotten used to have Jess in his life, and suddenly she was off again. He knew she would be home during the school holidays and that she would come back when she graduated. She didn't want to be too far from home, so she was going to try and live in the Maryland/Virginia area once she had finished her studies. Dave and Erin tried to visit as often as they could, and Dave often found himself wishing that there was a case over in New Jersey so that he could go and see her.

Jess was now in her twenties and was loving her life. Things were going great. School was fun, being with Jack made her smile, her mom and dad were happy. It was all she could have asked for. She was enjoying her time away from home, she felt grown up and in charge of her life. But there were times when she missed her home and her parents terribly. Especially the year that Jack had left to go into the program. She spent much of her time at home with her parents, as they were worried about her and Scratch getting to her. She knew that they would catch him and when they did, she and Jack would resit the year they had missed.

Dave and Erin found that they enjoyed having the house to themselves more. It made the time that they had together even more special. The BAU were in high demand these days and Dave would be back from one case and move onto the next. As Section Chief, Erin couldn't show favoritism, which is why relationships between members of the FBI were discouraged. But Erin didn't care. She was in love, she was happy, she was with a wonderful man who made her feel special. Dave saw how happy Erin was. She was nicer to the team, she even made amends with Blake before she left the team. She supported Aaron in his decision to leave the team when Scratch was targeting them and offered to support him in whatever he did next. When Linda Barnes took a personal assault on the BAU, Erin worked like crazy to undo her work and restore the unit. The team were amazed, it was like a whole new Erin.

"I've never seen Strauss this nice!" commented Reid, one evening when they were on the plane home.

"I don't know," replied JJ, "She wasn't that bad when I was over in Afghanistan with the state department."

"JJ, wasn't Strauss the one who made you leave in the first place?" asked Prentiss, smiling.

"I wasn't happy with how it came about, I was pissed at her for a long time, but she's not that bad, once you get to know her."

"She has made a real effort with the team recently, guys." Added Matt.

"And I know Matt and I haven't been here long, but she seems like she really wants to be different." Said Luke.

JJ smiled, "That's definitely evident. Dave seems to have changed her for the better."

"Who have I changed?" Dave asked, taking his headphones out. He had been listening to a few songs that Jess had recorded for him.

"We were talking about how different Strauss appears these days." Said Reid, ignoring JJ and Emily shaking their heads at him.

Rossi smiled, "What can I say, I must have the magic touch!" The team smiled and laughed. "She really wants to make an effort with you guys. She knows there's a lot of water under the bridge when it comes to the team, but she's offering an arm to you guys. This has nothing to do with her AA meetings, I should add."

"I don't know Rossi…" Emily said, teasingly, "That's a lot of water we are talking about!"

JJ cottoned on, "Yeah, it's almost like a ravine!"

Rossi looked at them, "Hey! Enough of the water analogies! The point is, she wants to get to know you guys better. Apparently, I babble on enough about you at home that she's convinced that she should be nicer to you as you are such an important aspect of my life."

"Aw Rossi. We love you too!" said Emily, smiling.

"And it's not just because you have a mansion!" said Reid.

"Well, thank you for that!" said Dave, smiling. He paused.

"What is it?" asked Luke.

"I wanted to run something past you guys…"

"Sure," said Tara, "Shoot!"

Dave smiled, "Things with me and Erin are going really well, better than I could have ever imagined."

"Good!" said Matt, "You both deserve it!"

"Thanks Matt," Dave replied, "But…"

"Uh oh," smiled JJ, "There's a but!"

"I want to take the next step, I want to marry Erin Strauss."

The women on the jet gasped. Rossi laughed, he knew that saying those six words would elicit that response. Matt and Luke laughed too and Reid looked confused.

"Oh, that's great, Rossi!" said Tara, smiling.

"So, Erin Strauss will become the 21st Mrs David Rossi then!" laughed Emily.

"Hey!" Dave called her out, "We've had this conversation before, Emily! I've only had three wives!"

"Ok, ok!" she said, laughing harder.

Dave shook his head and sighed, looking at his Unit Chief, inconsolable in a fit of laughter.

"Well, they say fourth times a charm!" said Luke, trying to be consoling.

"Yeah, the last time!" said Rossi, "I mean it. Erin Strauss is the woman I want to be with for the rest of my life. This has to last."

JJ smiled at him, "I'm sure it will. You two seem to have a really good thing going, and you have Jess together."

"Yeah, and Erin gets on with Joy, doesn't she?" asked Tara.

"She dotes on Joy and treats her as if she were her own. Kai even calls her Grandma!"

"Wow bet she was pleased at that!" said Luke, smiling.

"You know what, she took it really well. She's already a Grandma through Amber and James but due to their history, she doesn't really see her Grandkids, and I think Jess and Jack are too young still…"

"Also, Hotch would go mad if he was told he was going to be a Grandpa now!" said Reid.

Dave laughed, "You may be right there, kid!"

"Seriously, Dave, I think you'll be ok. Erin will say yes, and you'll live happily ever after!" smiled JJ.

Dave placed his hand on her shoulder, "I hope you're right, Jennifer, I really hope that you are right."

Erin Strauss was waiting at home for David to come home. She liked his mansion but when it was just her, it was huge and slightly overwhelming. She didn't know how he had lived here all by himself, for all of those years. She sighed, got up from the armchair she had gotten comfy in and went to make herself another cup of coffee. Once upon a time, she would have poured herself a glass of wine and she would have drunk her way through two bottles by the time she went to bed, but this was the new Erin. She was going on 5 years sober now and she was even a sponsor. She had almost lost everything through her drinking, she had almost lost her daughter, her job and she was sure that had she carried on drinking, she wouldn't have the relationship with David.

She smiled. She smiled every time she thought of him these days. It was like she was a teenager all over again. Every time she thought of him, she would smile, her stomach would do flips, and she sometimes let out a very girly giggle. She didn't know what he did to her exactly, but she loved it. And she loved him. When they had entered the relationship, she knew that they wouldn't get married. Neither of them was really interested in it, her having been married once and him married three times. But now she was thinking. Jess was all grown up, and knowing Jack, they would be married in the next couple of years. She had no one who was dependent on her anymore apart from David. And now the thought of marriage seemed appealing. Being married and living out the rest of their days together as husband and wife. They could retire at the same time, grow old together, see their grandchildren grow up and just be happy. That was her dream now and she hoped that it was David's dream too.

Just then, the latch went and in walked David, looking tired but smiling. She left her cup on the side and walked over to him. She spoke no words, but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He dropped his away bag and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She was smiling as they pulled apart.

"Hey." She said, softly.

He smiled at her, "Hey, you!"

"Good flight home?" she asked, leading him into the kitchen.

"You could say that," he smiled, "We had a very interesting conversation."

"Oh yeah?" she smiled, "Coffee?" she held up the coffee pot.

"Woman, you read my mind!" and he kissed her again. She poured him some coffee and sat down at the kitchen island. He joined her and took a sip of coffee.

"So what was this interesting conversation about?" she asked, looking at him.

Dave paused for a moment thinking about how he was going to tell her. He decided to go with the truth, "Well, it was about you…"

She smiled, "Me? What about me?"

"Well, the team have noticed that you have been warming up to them in recent years. You know, you made amends with Alex, you supported both Hotchner and Morgan in their resignations and the whole thing with Barnes…"

"Barnes was totally out of line anyway. If she was concerned about the team, she should have come through me and not tackle the team head on. Plus, she was rude to my David, you don't need to retire!" she smiled, placing her hand on his. He squeezed it and smiled back.

"They really appreciate the steps you've been taking recently, Erin. They want to get to know you, to love you as I do. You are no longer the ice boss lady, you're one of the team!"

Erin smiled, tears in her eyes. "Thanks, Dave!" she said, softly.

"Talk turned to other things as well." He said, inhaling slightly. His stomach had just turned to jelly and he couldn't quite believe he was going to do this.

"What other talk? Oh David!" she looked at him, "Please tell me you didn't bring up our sex life!"

"Does that really sound like something I would do?" he asked, mock offended.

"Yes!" she smiled, "But I'd love you anyway!"

He smiled back, "Good, cause otherwise this would have been really awkward…"

"What would have been awkward?" she asked, confused.

Dave didn't say anything. He reached in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a little velvet box, placing it carefully on the table.

"Oh, David…" Erin gasped, looking at him.

"Erin, you are my world. Nothing would make me happier than to have you as my wife. I love you more than life itself and I would never do anything to hurt you." He opened the box. Inside was a dainty diamond ring. It sparkled in the light from the overhead kitchen lights and looked magical. "Erin Strauss, will you marry me?"

Erin looked at him and smiled. She didn't have to think, she knew the answer, "Yes!"

Dave put the ring on her finger and kissed her, laughing and crying at the same time.

"You have just made me the happiest man on the planet right now!" he said, cupping her face with his hands, "I love you, Erin."

She smiled back, "I love you too, Dave."

The next day, they called their children and invited them to dinner in the garden. Joy flew in and Jess picked her up from the airport on her way home. She hadn't seen much of her sister since starting college, something she knew she had to amend. The two women caught up in the car ride from the airport to Potomac Heights, whilst also discussing what their parents were up to, inviting them over for dinner out of the blue.

"Their either breaking up or getting married." Jess said as they rolled into the drive.

"Or they could have missed us and just wanted to catch up." Said Joy.

"Joy," said Jess, looking at her big sister, "They wouldn't have called and asked us to come out here asap for a catch up. They would have organized it properly and allowed us a little more time. This is something life changing."

Joy smiled, "You're so dramatic, you know that right." She said as they got out the car.

Jess smiled back, shutting the door, "What do you expect? Dave Rossi is my father!"

They laughed as they walked round the back of the house, into the garden, arms round each other.

Erin squealed when she saw the two of them walking in. "There they are!" she said, running over to them, "My two beautiful girls!"

Jess smiled, "Hey mom!" and she hugged her tightly.

"Hello, Erin!" said Joy, also hugging Erin.

Erin smiled, "Come and sit down. Can I get you a drink? Water, soda?"

Jess smiled, "Some soda would be good, mom."

"Same here!" said Joy.

"Dave! Can you bring out some soda for the girls?" she called into the house.

"Sure thing!" came his reply.

Erin looked at the two girls, "So, come on!" she said, smiling, "Tell me all about what's going on in your lives!"

"Well, I have a theology paper due in the next few weeks and then its finals time, so I'm busy prepping for that." Jess smiled, "Plus, Jack's taking me for a weekend away in New York after finals!"

"Oh, Jess, that's so exciting!" said Joy.

"I know right! I'm buzzing!" Jess replied, hardly keeping in her excitement.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Jessica!" said Erin, smiling.

Jess rolled her eyes and smiled, "I promise, mom!" and she leaned over to kiss her mother on the cheek.

"Thank-you!" she smiled, "I just worry about you, you're my baby!"

Jess sighed and rolled her eyes. Erin and Joy laughed.

"Don't worry, Jess, I'm in my mid thirties and my mom still calls me her baby. It never stops!" smiled Joy, patting Jessica's arm sympathetically.

"That's because a mother's job is never done!" said Erin, pointing at the two of them, "How is Hayden anyway?"

"She's doing well. She's babysitting Kai for me as Shawn is away with work and I'm, well, here!"

Erin smiled again, "Thank-you for coming across, Joy."

She shrugged, "It's ok. I haven't seen Jess for a while, she's been so busy with her ivy league life these days, and it's good to see you and Dad again… if he ever comes out of the house!"

The three women laughed, and Dave poked his head out the door to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on out there?" he called, smiling.

"Dad, will you just get out here already!" called Joy.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" he called, disappearing back into the house and reappearing with a tray of drinks and snacks.

"That's what was taking you forever?" asked Jess, "Food?"

"Hey, young lady!" he smiled, handing her a soda, "You will learn that being a host means that you provide your guests with food and drink and that it shouldn't be rushed!"

"Well, I think it looks fantastic Dad!" Joy said, taking her soda. Jess stuck her tounge out at her big sister, which Joy returned.

Dave shook his head, "Look at them!" he sighed, "You'd never guess they were 20 and 36!"

"Growing old is mandatory, growing _up_ is optional!" replied Jess, smiling at her dad.

"Touché!" and he raised his glass to her.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the weather and the company. Dave and Erin's house was removed from the busy road and backed onto the Potomac river. Jess loved being back here, she felt so calm and relaxed that her theology paper didn't even enter her mind. Joy was reminded of her home in California and all the memories she had shared with her dad out there, especially that first weekend. Erin sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the sunshine. These last few days had been a whirlwind of romance and excitement and she was happy to grab a few minutes to herself. Dave looked at his family and smiled. He hadn't seen this coming, not in a million years. Once, he had thought that Carolyn was his whole world and that they would be together forever, but now he realised that it was Erin and Jess and Joy and Kai who were his world. He needed nothing else in life now, it seemed complete. The only thing to do was to tell his children.

He sighed, smiling.

"What's up, Dad?" asked Jess, looking at him.

"I was just thinking all the good times we've had in this garden. Will and JJ's wedding, yours and Jack's graduation party, Kai's 5th birthday…"

Jess looked around. Her eyes landed on the swing that she and Jack had been sat on when they finally confessed how they felt to each other. She smiled to herself.

"There have been some great memories here, Dad." Smiled Joy.

"And now, I want to add to them!" he smiled at Erin and she took his hand.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Jess, looking from her mother to her father and smiling.

"Well, your mother has finally decided to make an honest man out of me!" he smiled.

"What?" said Jess, grinning from ear to ear.

"You mean..?" asked Joy.

"Your father and I are getting married!" said Erin, smiling. Her eyes were sparkling. Jess caught a lump in her throat. She hadn't seen her mom this happy, ever. She was glowing with happiness. She looked over at her Dad. He was looking at Erin as though she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. He was totally and utterly in love, Jess could see that.

"Congratulations, guys!" squealed Joy, getting up and hugging her father and then Erin.

"I'm so happy for you both!" said Jess, squeezing her mom, "I never thought I would see this day!"

"Me neither, kiddo, me neither!" said Dave as he hugged Jess.

"I propose a toast!" said Joy, holding her glass up.

"To love!" said Jess, coping Joy.

"To family!" said Erin.

"To happiness, in whatever form you find it!" said Dave.

Joy looked at Jess and Jess at Joy. "To the best parents anyone could ask for!" They said in unison.

"I wish you every happiness!" said Joy.

"I'll drink to that!" said Dave.

 **A/N**

 **This is the end of this story. If you want to see Dave and Erin's wedding, I hope to be writing that soon. Thank you for sticking with me if you have. I love Erin and Dave's relationship and so I wanted to pen my own thoughts as to how it started and how Jess came into being.**


End file.
